


Why?

by PadaWinBaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's getting married, and it's not to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

It felt a bit like a slap in the face when Jared flounced into his trailer and announced he was getting married. As far as Jensen had known, Jared's relationship with Genevieve, like his with Danneel, had always been a cover, so they could keep their own relationship private. the word "engaged" falling from Jared's lips made Jensen feel like maybe all those memories he had of them doing the domestic thing and sharing a bed were all in his head. Maybe the intense emotion that burned in his chest with regard to Jared wasn't LOVE, but something cheaper and more easily discarded. He refused to believe it until he saw the rock on Gen's hand. He immediately moved out of Jared's house and spent a couple of weeks beating into submission the part of him that wanted to be the one wearing Jared's diamond, out in full view of everyone, instead of the bed warmer he had evidently been.

Jensen gritted his teeth and held his tongue through Jared's ceremony, pretending that watching Jared exchange vows, rings, and kisses with Gen didn't cut right through his heart into his very SOUL. He got very incredibly drunk at the reception, pouring alcohol down his throat to keep from alternately crying in a corner and saying the wrong things to the "happy" couple. He was an absolute mess on the ride home, and he ended the night fully clothed in his apartment's jacuzzi tub, proposing to Danneel over the phone.

The months between the weddings were a haze of alcohol, filming the show, and angry sex with Dani, who took it like a champ. He was completely sober the day he got married, a miracle in and of itself, which is probably the only reason he caught the barely-hidden pain flash across Jared's face when he glanced over while he slid the ring onto Danneel's finger. If the boys' smiles didn't quite reach their eyes in the wedding photos, nothing was said about it.

If it had been tense on set BEFORE Jensen's wedding, it was noticeably worse afterwards. Whispers and rumors circulated through the crew. The tension started to affect their performance on set.

Finally, Kripke sat them down and all but told them to kiss and make up.

"Why'd you marry her, Jensen?" Jared asked after Kripke had left them to it. Jensen couldn't look at him for a minute. He almost didn't want to answer, but the wrods fell from his lips unbidden.

"Because the one I loved was already married."

He got up and started to duck out into the parking lot, fully intending to go hole up in his trailer with that half-empty bottle of White Wolf he kept for emergencies, but was stopped by Jared's next words.

"I thought they'd leave us be if one of us was married."

Jensen closed his eyes. "Maybe you should have told me. I felt like you didn't love me anymore. I wanted to me the one at that altar with you."

He heard Jared's chair scrape across the floor as he got up. "Is it too late?" Jared asked, his voice close enough to touch. Jensen took a deep, shaky breath, his mind's eye flooding with memories.

"Maybe. My heart feels like a puzzle with broken and mismatched pieces thanks to your brilliant plan." He turned to face Jared and found the man barely a breath away. "I'm not even sure all the pieces are there anymore." He laughed, his natural aversion to attention making him duck his head and look up at Jared through his eyelashes. "But if you're willing to put in the time, I'm sure we can get it back together eventually."

Jared's smile was SO worth the risk he'd just taken. But as he leaned in for a kiss, Jensen pressed his fingers to Jared's lips. "We have to tell the girls what they signed up for, though," he said. Jared snorted. "You mean we have to tell Dani. Gen knew what she was getting into from the start. She's been sleeping with Chad the entire time we've been 'together'."

Jensen laughed, his eyes sparkling with it like the hadn't in months, and kissed the love of his life, right there in the middle of the "Bobby's study" set. He didn't care about the wolf whistles and catcalls the crew gave them, either. He was finally happy again.


End file.
